happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Challenge
Special Challenge is a game mode, that differs from traditional Quick Match and Co-Op modes, that is occasionally released by Toylogic. It is a form of Co-Op mode but with a few major differences. Numerous Special Challenge Modes Are Now Being Seen The reward system for Special Challenge has now changed too so you no longer need to be MVP to get a Super Chest. Points are awarded for your position MVP = 100 2nd = 90 3rd =80 4th = 70 etc.... LATEST CHALLENGE SEEMS TO HAVE BEEN CHANGED AND THE GAP BETWEEN CHESTS NO LONGER INCREASES! Rules of Special Challenge *All Towers are controlled by the enemy at the start. *Causing even a slight amount of damage to an enemy Tower will result in a Slayer spawning. *Slayers consist of a Warrior Slayer, Cleric Slayer, and Mage Slayer. *Slayers are easily identified by the Tag above their head, as well as their giant like size. *Breaching the castle results in the extemely powerful enemy Boss entering the battle. *You can only win the game by destroying the Big Tower. *Bonus Monsters spawn at seemingly random points in the game. They often distract players from the objective, and can easily cause a winning game to end in a loss. *A treasure Box containing Happy Stars or a special item is rewarded upon completion of a Special Challenge. Special Challenge Reward System Special Challenge has two difficulties: Easy mode which has 4 basic items and weaker AIs, and Hard mode which has extremely powerful AIs and 3 premium items and 1 super premium item. Getting MVP will guarantee you an item, while non-MVP players have a shot at an item or 1 of 3 amounts of Happy Stars. Despite appearances, players do not have a 1 out of 4 chance of getting the super premium item when MVP and Non-MVP players do not have a 1 out of 4 chance of getting a premium item or a 1 out of 16 chance at the super premium item. Players who win are also given the option after the game to upgrade their Treasure Box to a Super Treasure box using Happy Tickets if they choose. If one chooses to upgrade their Treasure Box, this will cost them 8 Happy Tickets for easy mode and 18 for hard mode. Special Challenge Enemies There are major differences in the enemies. Most AIs behave like normal Co-op AIs, but they have the Slayers joining them to fight. The Slayers high attack and defense numbers alone cause allies major problems, but added to that Slayers are given a 40% damage boost to their designated slaying class. Having even one Slayer out, or worse all of them combined, can make the game almost impossible for players to win. If the team can make it to the castle after taking all Towers and killing all Slayers that spawn from them, they are faced with a more difficult opponent: The Boss known simply as DANGER! With extremely high Attack and Defense numbers and a swing radius half the length of the castle, this opponent can clear the castle of players in mere seconds of its arrival. Special Challenge Strategy There are two big decisions to make when trying to complete a Special Challenge: 1. Will you try to capture the Towers on the way to the enemy castle? I only recommend taking the Towers if you face the "Major Enemy" or on small to medium maps if you are confident in your teammates' abilities to kill or control the Slayers that will spawn. No: '''Split your team between offense and defense, and go for a base rush. Have Clerics with dispel on defense, to keep your castle and your Big Tower safe. Then have some players go rush straight to the enemy castle. I recommend having at least two Clerics with resurrect, and two other players with high construction skills. Do Not attack the enemy gate or touch the enemy Towers before you build the ram. Once you build the ram everyone should use it at the same time so it does extra damage. If the ram is broken, then attack the Gate. '''Yes: '''Most of the team should stick together, use team skills, and push as a team. It may help if a weaker player distracts a few enemies around the enemy base. '''2. Will you try to kill the Boss Monster, DANGER? I do not recommend trying to kill the Boss Monster as it can be difficult and generally takes a long time. No: '''It is easier to destroy the enemy Big Tower without killing DANGER by having multiple players, preferably with high construction skill, go straight for it while other players use the Cleric's Resurrect skill from atop the castle walls to revive them when they die. '''Yes: If you do decide to kill DANGER, the best strategy to fight him is to construct and use the Flower Cannon outside and the Ballistas inside the opponents' base and shoot him to death. Category:Online Multiplayer Category:Co-op